Animation
This is a list of apparent substantial technical animation errors in the show. =Season one= Friendship is Magic, part 1 * A grey pegasus's eyes are crossed, standing in the background while Twilight Sparkle is chatting with Pinkie Pie at her welcome party. Soon after the episode aired, fans named the character Derpy Hooves. The show's creator has said that it's probably an accident, or perhaps a layout artist entertaining themselves. *Frequently, crowd shots in the series contain duplicate ponies. This is first apparent in the scene where Nightmare Moon surveys the crowd, however the party crowd also has some duplicates. Friendship is Magic, part 2 *Pinkie Pie's ears are missing right before Luna and Celestia tearfully reunite. The Ticket Master Applebuck Season Griffon the Brush Off *When Pinkie Pie pranks Rainbow Dash with the telescope, the ink splotch is on her left eye. When she looks into the water to check her reflection, the ink moves to her right eye. Boast Busters Dragonshy Look Before You Sleep Bridle Gossip * At the end of Pinkie Pie's Evil Enchantress song, she stands on a clean red table, but after a close up to Twilight, Dash and Fluttershy's confused faces, there are now various dessets on the same table. Swarm of the Century Winter Wrap Up Call of the Cutie Fall Weather Friends *In the beginning of the episode, Rainbow Dash is in the lead in horseshoes. When Applejack throws a ringer, the horseshoes on the playing field switch. *There are various shots where Rainbow Dash doesn't have her wings tied and in some scenes, she's missing her wings entirely. *Part of Dash's foot is missing for a single frame after she stumbles over a rock. Suited for Success *At the fashion show, Cloud Kicker's number is not removed. *In the second fashion show, during Pinkie Pie's part, when a bow falls on her hat, there is a lollipop behind her falling upside down, then automatically turns upright without any sort of realistic motion. Feeling Pinkie Keen Sonic Rainboom Stare Master *In some frames during the scenes in the Everfree Forest, Scootaloo's wings are absent. *Sweetie Belle's left ear is missing after saying "I wonder what could've caused that." *When Fluttershy is staring down the Cockatrice, we see her wings closed and the beginning portion of it petrified, but in a front shot her wings are untouched and open. The Show Stoppers * The Crusader's eye colors are switched when they're "mountain-climbing" *In the final scene after the award ceremony, half of Apple Bloom's bandana is missing, making some skulls appear to float in the air. *After the talent show ends, Scootaloo's eye color is that of Sweetie Belle's. A Dog and Pony Show *An animatic is seen "under the sky" next to Spike's head as he drools over the prospect of eating the gems he dug up. Green Isn't Your Color Over a Barrel *The pony who throws out the old pony from the salt saloon has his cutie mark visible through his mustache, and his monocle chain is floating in the air, unattached to his monocle. A Bird in the Hoof *When Fluttershy runs towards to catch Philomena while she's falling, her wings are missing. The Cutie Mark Chronicles * In the first episode, Spike tells Fluttershy that he was hatched from a purple and green egg. In Twilight's flashback, however, the egg is solid purple. *Pinkie already has her cutie mark just after she appears from behind the table at her party. Owl's Well That Ends Well Category:Content